kissing in thorns
by heredia
Summary: Cloud have crush on Tifa. Sephiroth have crush on Marylin. Their desires fulfilled but not in nice way...


Pairings: Cloud/Tifa, Sephiroth/Marilyn, Sephiroth/Kadaj(implied), Marilyn/Tifa(implied)

Warning: Rape, BDSM, Urination

Autor`s note: was writed on challenge of Sephirotha who wanted Cloud/Tifa though i`m not sure that my story is that she wanted. Partly inspired by hentai masterpieces"Dark future" and "Midnight gymnastic"

Disclaimer: Sephiroth jerking off on Marilyn Manson and asking him for autograph on dick, Kadaj give handjob to Sephiroth who is his uncle, Tifa Marilyn Manson`s slut - I wish Square Enix would show it

Cloud sitting by stair of someone`s house. He didn't know in which part of town he was. Not that he cared much. If he wanted he can find way but it`s not like something good would wait him in the place of "fat idiot" how sometimes he mindly call his father. Company of Tifa comforted him but it wasn't last so long like he wanted he was too busy with chores and yelling of his father who behave like Cloud is his possession. 'Why he need it if I would have child I would love him or her even if they didn't find job he give me birth only for this for I would worked hands or for yelling to someone. I`m try to find job but they not accept me because i`m not edicated enough to understand in office things when i`m cleaned in metro there was too much fuckers who behave with me exactly like my father cleaned territory of theatre not accept me because they already had people on this job and announce about that job only because that people was alcoholics and get proved chance, when i`m try go to cleaning territory of other theatre they said i`m too thin and there is would be too much snow in winter. When i`m go to clean shop they said they will call me and don't call. Shit i`m only few years ago finished school i`m not ready. School bully nothing compared to father who call me little shit only because i`m cannot find job i`m so tiny so I can`t find phisycal job too young for doing office work fuck i`m just child why he don't understand this. In his time it wasn't so hard find job. He said me not to walk in evening for I can go into hands of criminals. I think he just don't want me go from him when he wants yelling on someone why i`m was born i`m shouldn't was born - maybe because of that my father such pain." That you will do without me?" - i`m know it, bitch – i`m just don't have choice i`m between stone and hard surface why you don't understand this. He told that i`m grown if i`m grown why the fuck you make me feel like some little kid from middle aged Britain(i`m not know for sure but in movies about that age kids haven't much right)'

"Your father gets psycho again"

"Yes"

"That on this time?"

"I`m can`t find job i`m really try…"

"Don't need to continue i`m already understand"

"You not judge me?"

"Of course not i`m not work too i`m not edicated enough and even for adults it`s not so easy to find job this fucker almost broke your spirit i`m want help you"

"You couldn't"

"No, i`m could. - You can live with me. My parents always wanted another child but wasn't capable"

"But that about my father?"

"They will talk with him I`m thinked about it long ago but I was hoped that maybe things get better"

"They only get worse they always get worse i`m always felt that in this life nothing good would waiting me and I was right at first my mother die and know i`m had to live with father who think that i`m his possession"

"Never mind, - now it would be ended. Your life can be good, i promise"

She hugged him and pat his head. Cloud felt awkward for being comforted like child especially by the girl who he likes but he thinked that she didn't mean to embarass him and only show him her kindness. He embrace her shoulders he felt desire to buried into his breast with his head but shunned filthy thought. – 'She is innocent, besides if she would date she would chose someone other than such failure like me. She is with me only because she is kind I cannot use her trust like this I should gratefull that she help me it would me more than I shouldn't expect something more. I`m just hope her parents better than my father and that they get sense into him" though nothing was solved yet he felt better even forget his disturbing thought how in the next time he would slape his father.

Father of course would beat shit out of him but he hided scissors and kill with them father. Then - himself the only that stop him from actually do it it`s thought about upset Tifa by this. She was so nice to him he didn't want she would thinked that he is psycho even if she would thinked like this when he cannot hear see or fell anything 'Now my life can be better so I don't need kill him and himself I don't need upset her like this and all because of her kindness' she kissed his lips without tongue of course.

"Now when you feel better can we walk?"

"Where?'

"Just walk"

"All right" they walked pointless on the streets for long but with her he don't feel tired while with father around he felt tired even if he wouldn't do much only be waiting of fathers yelling was tired more than any cleaning and studying.

They go to Sephiroth`s home. Cloud rare meet Sephiroth but he likes him.

Tifa knocked. He open "that?" asking him with angered tone.

Tifa used to his bad moods so she know that he rude not because he wanted "something happened?"

"Never mind, sorry. Come inside" he closed door and admitted Cloud. It`s give him joy. He likes blonde kid not only platonical but usually he fantasies about Marilyn so it wasn't so hard for Sephiroth to hold himself from molest this kid Cloud and save good relationship and trust of him and his dear friend "I`m so long not see you are you done good?"

"Not exactly"

"Your father again?"

"Yes"

"Shit, if I would have child like you I would treat you like farfor sorry not fittable expression i`m just mean that parents should love us even if we cannot find job i`m more lucky i`m have mathematic mind so i`m find job in office pretty soon after they start picked ou on me about this…" he really, despite his lust felt sorry for not so fortunately child but Tifa give him relief "i`m decide convince my parents to adopt him"

"It`s nice from you i`m would be glade if this happen. But are you sure that they would do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure" "Why you not offer this before" suspised asked him

"Because I was hoped that things get better. Sorry, Cloud" "Don't worry"

Cloud felt embarrassed that yet again he was like little child about whom everyone should cared. .

Sephiroth felt regret for upsetting her "Baby, I don't mean upset you i`m just sometimes cannot understand some things besides, I had hard day"

"That happened?" "This bitch Erika"

"Again?"

"Who is that Erika?"asking Cloud

"It`s bitch who i`m fucked. She said she loved me it`s fucking annoying" Cloud not understand his annoyance he remembered how he was lonely and dreamed that he meet someone who would nice to him. Besides, he love Tifa and don't want that if he would ever dare confess her she would be annoyed by this like Sephiroth by confession of that girl "why?"

"There is no such thing like love. When someone love another it`s only because that another remind them of themselves I had similarity with Manson so i`m love him and if someone said that they loved me they only trying to decieve me for earning my trust and get ability to harm me" Cloud remember how his father said to him "I love you" almost right before yelling for not find job already. He shuddered 'Sephiroth clever though creepy maybe because he know about people and they not so good creatures like they likes to say'

"But we love you" said Tifa

"I mean in romantically meaning"

"You romantically like Marilyn"

"I`m already said that it`s because he remind me of myself" 'Maybe he is not so right i`m like romantically Tifa and she is not remind me of me i`m not worth her but i`m glade to have her' suddenly he remember "Wait, you said you like Marylin in romantically meaning you gay?"

"Is that problem?" Sephiroth tensed. Tifa expect fight but Cloud was regret for asking this he had nothing against gays besides in school he was called this so he can understand Sephiroth`s feeling "Sorry, i`m just surprised"

"It`s good but i`m don't think i`m gay. Gays likes to suck dicks. I would like to suck Marilyn`s dick and let him suck mine but if he would be woman still I would want have sex with him besides I hadn't that interest to other guys they disgust me for rare exception but you two shouldn't tell anyone about my romantically liking to him especially you Tifa. You impiled it while Cloud was here"

"Sorry, it was accident "

"I hope this accident will not repeated" On this time he wasn't regret for upset Tifa. He likes her but not so much that to forgive her if someone would call him "faggot" besides, he regret that let her know his secret, that he was too careless, for let her know.

He remembered their fights when she almost catch him while he watched gay-porn. She didn't see this but he was angered that she walk into room in so unfittable time, and their fights when she called Manson "freak". He hoped that it wouldn't repeat.

They sited in the room and talked, eat crackers, watched TV. His mind started wondering about have fun with Cloud. With his nepew it was easy little brat was the first who offer this when he catched uncle Sephiroth during masturbation. Sephiroth likes his nepew he was awkward when Kadaj did offer but soon it`s burned Sephiroth`s desire. Kadaj only give him blowjob and handjob, one day after Kadaj play with uncle Sephiroth`s dick Sephiroth driving crazy by it and try to fuck his nepew`s ass but for Sephiroth`s dissapointing Kadaj started resist when big adult dick tried had it`s way into his small ass so Sephiroth stoped he didn't want upset his nepew. Soon he had to moved into bigger town, he didn't want to be far from Kadaj but he need to move.

Sephiroth missed this time, since when he never get much opportunity for sex he had few friends but they only friends. Sometimes he do it with unknown girls, not so much from girls liked him and there are not so much boys that catched his attention. He missed that fun times with Kadaj, he imaged how he would unclothed and fucked Cloud but kid most likely would refuse him 'damn with it i`m would watch Marilyn Manson`s videos and then fantasied it`s enough. They would better leave my place soon'. His prays was heared they leave soon, of course - they didn't want Cloud`s father would call police after too long absence of his son Cloud didn't want go back so they go to Tifa`s parents. Tifa tell them that Cloud`s father too harsh with Cloud, picked up on him for everything, that Cloud getting nervouse and getting problems with self-esteem. Cloud`s father rare beat him, usually just yelling but it wasn't better. Not so long ago he almost choked him pressing him with his fat body to the couch and start again telling that he worthless, starting treat that he would let him leave but it would be hell. Tifa showed her parents bruisings of Cloud by that they was convicted to take him. Soon Cloud`s father without any hesitation signed papers for letting Lockheart family adopt Cloud 'So that what he called love no I know I should be glade that he let me without problems but his bold lie mad me good thing that now i`m not with him'

At first he was afraid that Tifa`s parents would be like his father but they were nice to him. They never call him useless or parasite, never yelling on him and not complain that he cannot find job. Few month later Tifa get job as oficiant and get him with her. At first it was hard but he used to it, he cannot believe his happiness, - he find job, he can spend many time with Tifa, his new parents was nice and loving. The only thing that give him concern it was himself. - He cannot stop masturbate everyday thinking of Tifa it was at first just sex like he saw in porn.

Later it was more perverted - he imaged how he rape her and stabbing her hands, how he bite off her tits and nailed her foot, how he amputated her limbs and shoved his dick into her mouth how he called her cumslut, forced her to tell that she loves dicks.

He didn't know why it was turned like this maybe that fucker influented me maybe remember how he fantasied about killing father with multiple hitting of shovel, how he fantasied about get power of submit someone`s will for turn father into slave, how he would tied him, hit him, rape his ass and also -how after being angered by father he imaged like he rape and beat girls who he saw in institute 'Now i`m free from him but maybe my soul`s wounds not healed yet so i`m still filled with anger and this anger showed into fantasies but why Tifa maybe because I don't want other girl but she is the one who save me i`m felt so ungratefull but It`s just fantasies i`m think they would be gone i`m don't fell like fighting against them' and continue to rubbing his cock. Then suddenly he heard steps Shit He tryied to withdraw his dick into pants but someone already walked to him

"Don't fear. I`m did it too but honestly i`m not so interested in sex. I`m love Marilyn and jerking off while image him"

"Oh, god you can blow away arousing in short time"

"You have no right judge me you did the same only I image that goddess of beauty and you image some bigtitted whore like stupid wife of my beloved"

"He have wife?"

"Yes, but i`m don't like her"

"Jealous?"

"No, i`m love him. If you love someone it`s not so important for you that him or her would be yours. The only that important for you it that he or she would be happy. I`m highly doubt that he would be happy with that bitch. She just like his previous - just use him for fame. Like Rose started be famouos after he date with her so that his new bitch started to be famous after he date with her. I know that in Hollywood not so much suitable woman but I think he would better date with someone from his band. It`s not jealous if he would date with normal girl or guy I wouldn't mind. I hate when someone said that he is monster and she is beauty. - She whore he is musician - whores cannot be better than musicians especially such talented like him. And this fucker Robbie Williams said "How she can be with that "scarycrow"" – it`s telling about many things because he said before that he if he would have children he would shoked them but walking naked around house. - That showed moral and mental state of the ones who call Marylin "scarycrow""

"You realy loved him?"

"Of course, I thinked that you already know"

"But I thinked you just like his crazy fangirls, who dreaming about give him blowjob or get pregnant from him. I didn't know it`s something serious"

"Sometimes I had that fantasies only without getting pregnant, of course. but i`m hear about girl who gived him blowjob on the stage I feel some envy for her but I don't think I would be ready to do the same in real life though I wanted to watched it and I have DVD with "God, Guns, Governments" and I liked that moments when he imitated sex with some girls so sexual fantasies about someone are not barrier for have real feelings to that someone"

"Realy?"

"Of course but why you so interested?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Listen, I know it`s personal and private but to me you can tell"

"Why you so curious?"

" I`m not curious i`m just admit that something concern you even though you get freedom from your father and find job. You are my friend so i`m worried about you but I must know about your problem. Don't be afraid to someone else of course you shouldn't tell but about me you already know that I love Marilyn Manson not only like musician. I would better die if someone else would get know but i`m not ashamed to tell you about my feelings to him so you can tell me everything"

"Allright, but not tell Tifa"

"Of course. She is my friend but too conservative sometimes so i`m wouldn`t tell her if your problem is something … not ordinare"

" I`m masturbate while image her"

"So that is so unusual? - you like her and she is big-titted. I`m fantasied about guy in corset and makeup - why you so ashamed that you was hesitated to tell even to me"

"My fantasies are not normal"

"Fantasies, especially sexual ones not supposed to be normal"

"But in my fantasies i`m did with her horrible things"

"Listen, I know you had crush in her so you can image her sinless but it`s no right - I love Manson but I don't think that he sinless. I don't want disappointed you but many girls when they getting dick into their holes usually likes it and don't considered this like something horrible"

"I`m fantasied not only about my dick into her hole"

"And that you mean?"

" I… do you read eroguro manga"

"Oh, shit you mean…" "exactly"

"listen, I don't expected hear this from you but I don't think that it`s bad"

"Why?"

"I`m fantasied about getting fucked by Marylin but in real life I would never let anyone did this to me even if that anyone is him. So about you - you can fantasied about violence towards her but I know that you will never did this in reality. Maybe you have that fantasies because you not used to trust anyone and afraid that she betray you. I`m feel envy to girl who did blowjob to Marylin but I will never want to ashame myself like this in real life"

"It`s different"

"No - we can fantasied about everything but I will never let anyone use me and discarded me so you will never harm woman who you like so don't worry - everyone have problems with their mentality There would be time when you will be able to ride off these fantasies and i`m –from mine. Just don't try to fight against it - it`s impossible until it`s not gone by itself"

"Tnank you"

"You welcome"

Week later

Unlike what Sephiroth said - things getting only worse. Cloud started touch and smell her clothes even wear it. Then touch himself, he likes jerking off while holding her bra on his chest and image that it`s her tits.

One day she catched him like this he was in shock 'She supposed to be on her work and that men' "oh, now I had sister, hello Cloudia. I`m planned to have sex with my boyfriend but it seems that now he will have two cunts instead of one"

"That you mean? I know I did wrong but why you said such things?"

"Because I know that you little pervert. I` m ony waited when you show yourself so I would have fun with you. That's why I take you with me i`m waited so long. Now you will pay for my longing" "You are the one who pervert. I`m loved you but I afraid that you reject me…" she hitted him "Rude shut him up" "With pleasure. Now little girl go to daddy" he grabbed Cloud but Cloud kicked his balls. Rude release him. Cloud run they chased him. Fortunately they were drunk so he manage to run from them. Bra fall off near the house so he looked almost normal when he was on street.

He run to Sephiroth`s place and started hitted the door frantically. Sephiroth open "Why the fuck…" "Hide me" "That?"

"Please"

Sephiroth decide that he can asking later and let him in. Cloud didn't know how he will explain to Sephiroth that happened he know that Sephiroth being fan of Marylin Manson not so predjudge about guys who had fetish and wearing bra but he doubt that Sephiroth can believe that Tifa can want to let someone rape him. He can lie something like some gang chased him but if he did this he would had to return into Tifa`s house so he decide to tell the true."Tifa and that Rude…"

"Listen, I know you have crush on her and she nice but no one perfect.- Many woman likes dicks and for her you only friend…"

"It`s not this"

"And what is this?" Cloud tell "Oh, shit and this woman dare to get into fight with me for I like the guy who burn fucking bible" "You believe me?"

"Of course"

"But she is your friend"

"And she is your crush. You have no reason tell about her something like this - only if it`s true"

"Can I be with you?"

"I don't know i`m used to live by myself I can try convince my brother to take you. I'll tell him, he would understand and take you for protect you"

"I don't know your brother and I don't want someone would know about me wearing bra" "I can not implied bra"

"But unknown people. - I would feel uncomfortable with them"

"Cloud do you know why i`m not take you when I get know that your father psycho"

"You was afraid that he not allowed you this"

"It`s not only this" "And that is this?"

"I mentally unstable and my lust towards Marilyn getting worse i`m even write him letter" "Oh, shit man it`s only good thing that i`m would be around for care about you" "Maybe"

They moved into California for Cloud never meet with Tifa and Rude. Sephiroth for long wants to get into this town and now he get stimul - safety of his friend. It was good thing that now they lived together. With Cloud he can distracted from his obsession.

One day they go to Marylin`s concert, after concert Sephiroth catch Marilyn for autograph but he forget bring paper for this he unzeep his pants 'Oh shit that is he thinking about?! Guards will beat shit out of us' thinking feared Cloud "Im signed on tits but never on dicks" "Oh, common you even said that if guy give blowjob it`s not means that his gay so that's the problem" "There is no problem but it looks like seduction"

""Seduction"? - you so easy to be tempted by someone`s dick?"

"Man, you annoyed me"

"I know about fangirl whom you let to give you blowjob. I`m better than her"

"You bold I like it we can go to my bus" 'maybe it`s not that bad. It seems they are worth each other'

In the bus

"That you waiting bend over"

"I wouldn't do this"

"You said that you want be like that girl"

"I`m only said that i`m better than her and don't pretend that you don't want it" grabbed Marylin, bend him over and started to fuck him "you bitch i`m would never let anyone fuck me even to you but you shouldn't worry i`m good in fuck i`m even had bitch who cannot leave me alone after i`m used her"

"We are similar. But you might have some complex, - someone rape you so now you try forget"

"Shut up, bitch"

After sex Marylin said "and this blonde kid how about we both use him"

"No!"

"That the fuck he is? histeric or something? he can just refuse offer not need to make such face"

"After that he was through it`s no wonder"

"That is so that he was through?" "He had crush on bitch named Tifa. He going in this so far that started jerking off while wearing her clothes. One day she with her fucker catched him like this and instead of just scolde him she offered that guy rape him. He escaped but he remember this betrayal" "you said "Tifa"?"

"Yes"

" That was name of one girl who i`m fucked. I`m remember this because i`m never heard that name before and she also had last name like this idiot from "Harry Potter""

"Lockheart?"

"Yes and i`m remember how she likes roughness - when she suck my dick she do it so lazy but when I pull her head and said "that? – bitch, are you never suck before?" she did this so eagerly and she likes urination onto her. She said that she is like this since her tutor raped her. So i`m guees she was so cruel to this boy because he is worshipped her and was ready to lick her ass. But if he give her that she want she would be so soft … you can improved this"

"it`s impossible, - we moved to this town because we didn't want she and her fucker would meet Cloud"

"That's that town?"

" New Jersey"

"My next concert exactly in this place I can bring you both with me we can go to bar where she worked and would improve my theory"

"Why you want it?"

"Because it`s fun to give these bitches that they wanted"

After concert in New Jersey

Marilyn without make up so not much recognizable, with Sephiroth, Cloud and Marilyn`s bodyguard walk to bar there worked Tifa. "You just did that you always fantasied about without dismembering though we are don't want you get into prison because of that bitch"

"Alright" He didn't going to be gentle after she betray him after she happens to be just slut. They walked with him in case if she not alone. "Oh Cloudia, you find so much dicks for your cunt" Cloud hit her face and continue to beat her. Then Manson`s bodyguard bring ropes and tied her hands behind her back.

Cloud unclothed her then stick his dick into her ass and force her to run with it treating her that she would get punished if her ass would get separate from his dick. Then he whipped her and said "who wants that ugly bitch?" Manson`s bodyguards started fucks her into all holes. After some time she can`t even see anything because of cum on her face.

Then they throw her to Cloud`s foot "You were rude to me, bitch"

"I`m sorry" He hit her with legs "Open your mouth, bitch". She started sucking.

Sephiroth fucks her from behind. Then everyone started kick her. Cloud stand with his aroused dick towards her mouth and said "Drink my divine juice and don't you dare to miss drop". He started piss into her mouth, some from guards join him in this. Then everyone except Cloud started fucks her again.

He just watch for getting aroused enough. Then he said "You good bitch, you deserve award" he spread her legs and fuck her cunt." Now, whos your beloved man?"

"It`s you" she said with honest adoration on her face and embrace him


End file.
